Vll r
This is my first Creepypasta. This story happened about 2 years ago, and I decided to write up a story about the whole experience. So, my friend and I decided to play together on the server that I had created, so we did just that. Beforehand, I had changed the game mode to 0, because we wanted to do a full-on survival world. So, I booted up the world and we began playing. Considering this was a year ago, I don't remember what seed I put in, but whatever it was, it included a village right near the spawn area. But, anyway, back to the story. It was a pretty normal gameplay that we had. "Get wood, craft things, get stone, furnace, build a house" et cetera. But it was at one point when we were walking to the house because it was getting dark, that the time suddenly changed to day. My friend thought I was messing with code and stuff like that. But I assured him I did not even get out of my Minecraft window at any point or time. I checked the logs to see who did it, because I was the only administrator. And this is what I saw: or something like that. I was shook, and I told my friend what I had seen. He still wasn't buying it. I was just trying to figure out who in the world Vllr was. It was only me and my friend in the game, so There was no possible way that another player could be in the game. Then it hit me. If it wasn't a player, it was another entity. I quickly tell my friend my thoughts, and he agreed. So, I typed in chat: . Not expecting an answer, I continued to keep playing. But then, out of nowhere, another message pops up: . This sent a chill down my spine, I was officially scared and confused. I assumed he was talking in Swedish, (cause Herobrine and stuff) so I translated it from English to Swedish. It didn't work, but something popped up under the translator which said: Translate from: Bulgarian. At this point I was curious so I clicked on it, and this is what it said: Do you have a drink? Now, that sounded really weird, why would an entity be asking me if I have a drink. So I asked: and then Vllr responded in under 2 seconds at maximum: . So again, I translated from Bulgarian to English and it didn't work. So at this point I knew that he probably wasn't speaking in Swedish, English or Bulgarian. My friend asked him . I thought that was a really reasonable question to ask. Then again, Vllr responds in under 2 seconds . I thought, three letters back? Then I started to translate the text's he wrote before. Just as I was doing so however, the chat comes up with: . He had teleported my friend to him. My friend suddenly started rapidly messaging me saying: "DUDE! DUDE! VLLR IS A VILLAGER! HE LOOKS LIKE A VILLAGER BUT WITH BLACK PUPILS AND WHGRI EYES! HE IS IN ONE OF THE HOUSES AGT THE VISLLAGE. AH." Then I looked back on my Minecraft screen and saw this in the chat: Then Vllr teleported me to him, and this is what I saw: I couldn't move my player, it was stuck in one position, staring at the entity. Then, my screen went black, and then blue, then finally ending on the Minecraft screen. It had crashed my game. I went to saves so I could delete the world but, it was already erased from the saves folder. I haven't seen this entity since. Category:Short Pastas Category:Haunted File Category:Mods Category:Creepypasta Category:Entities